The present invention relates to configuration control apparatus for applying moments to distort a specimen and particularly the application of such apparatus to optical elements. Variation of specimen configuration is generally important to many fields such as antennae in communications and reflective elements in optical systems. Although specimen configuration control apparatus has been developed in some fields, all such apparatus distort the specimen by applying forces normal to the surface with reaction forces being transferred through the supporting structure thereof.